


Bishops Knife Trick

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Disabled Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: After a car crash, Patrick is left with practically no movement in his legs.  Joe is with him every step of his recovery. The question is, will Patrick be able to perform again with the band in light of the injury?This is the story of his recovery.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fic! It's Joetrick which means not a lot of you will read it and that's ok. For those of you that do read it, thank you.

_"There still is no word on the conditions of the singer and guitarist after the crash they were involved in 2 weeks ago. Sources say-"_

"Mr. Stump?" Patrick blinks and tears his eyes away from the tv. He grabs the remote and shuts it off, giving his doctor his full attention. "Are you ready to go?" Patrick nods. His doctor pulls the wheelchair out from the corner of the room and pushes it to Patrick. "I'll go get your husband. He can help you and while he's here, we can talk about what's going to happen next." Patrick smiles at him and nods.

Patrick picks at his shirt and thinks back to what happened during the crash. They were in a cab. Neither were driving, they didn't feel like it. So, they called a cab. They were gonna meet Andy and Pete for dinner. The driver didn't see the truck. Patrick's legs were broken, paralyzed. Joe had a bad hit to the head. Minor injuries were there as well. Sprained wrists and ankles. A few bumps, bruises, and scratches. 

The driver died on impact. The driver of the truck felt terrible, though it was the cab driver's fault. No charges were brought up. Patrick and Joe didn't feel the need to press any charges. They didn't see a reason to.

"Hey, Patrick!" Joe calls as he walks into Patrick's room.

"Hey, Joe." Patrick says, smiling widely at his husband. Patrick's doctor follows close behind Joe.

"Here's what's going to happen." Patrick looks at the man with calm eyes. "You will be able to walk again." Patrick nods, smile still fixed on his face. "It's going to be long, it's going to be hard, but you will be able to walk again. With help or without help? I'm not sure."

"I understand." Patrick knows that it's going to be hard.

"I'll be there to help him out." Joe says, laying a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"The only problem is touring." Patrick deflates a little. "I don't see why you couldn't keep touring. I only suggest that you go to a few physical therapy sessions here first. After that, after you've gotten a bit of help, we can set you up with ways to do your therapy on the road. You can even call other therapists to help you out." Patrick straightens up. "You'll be in a wheelchair for a while until we figure out what we need to do." Patrick nods.

"That's perfectly fine." His doctor scrawls a few things on a paper, rips it out of the notebook and hands it to Joe. "Keep an eye out for this number. She's going to be helping Patrick during the therapy." Joe takes the paper.

"Thank you." He says, smiling at the man.

"Now, let's get you out of here." Patrick sighs, not really wanting help to transfer into the chair. Joe picks him up gently though and places him in the chair. Patrick grips onto the armrests as Joe pushes him out of the room. The chatter of his doctor and his husband is pushed to the back of his mind. Joe signs them out and then the real problem arises. 

Patrick can see a crowd of paparazzi outside the hospital doors. Patrick sighs and pulls the brim of his hat further down. Joe passes him a pair of sunglasses that Patrick replaces his glasses with. Luckily, security is there and is trying their hardest to push the people back.

Joe and Patrick exit the hospital and make their way to the car, ignoring the questions shot at them. They don't let any pass their ears, nothing registers as they make their way to the car. Joe gets Patrick in the car with slight difficulty.

"Glad to see you guys are ok." Patrick blinks behind his sunglasses.

"Well shit. Didn't think you would be the one to pick us up Brendon." Patrick pulls his sunglasses off at the sentence Joe utters. Brendon is sitting in the front seat, shooting them a wide smile in the mirror. 

"Pete and Andy were a little busy with something, so I volunteered to pick you up. Patrick, there's another wheelchair in the back of the car, don't worry." Patrick smiles at Brendon as he pulls away from the hospital. "How are you guys feeling?" Patrick shrugs.

"Pretty good for getting hit by a truck."

"That's good to hear." Brendon says, letting a small laugh escape. "I'd ask you what happened, like injuries and such, but you won't want to repeat yourselves, I'm sure. So, just wait till you get home." Patrick groans a little and Joe laughs.

"You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Patrick asks with a groan. Brendon winks at him.

"Oh man, 'Trick. I think he did." 


	2. 2

Patrick twiddles his thumbs as Joe and Brendon get the wheelchair out of the back of the car. He looks ahead at his house. The blinds are shut. Patrick can't remember if he did that or if someone had gone and done it while he and Joe were in the hospital.

Patrick's door opens and he smiles at Joe. 

"Ready?" Joe asks, situating himself next to Patrick. Patrick nods and is taken into Joe's arms.

"I'm so ready to be able to get myself in and out of this chair." Patrick says once he's settled. Joe chuckles and grasps the handles.

"It's going to take time." He says as he pushes Patrick's chair. Brendon walks in front of them. Patrick's suddenly grateful that they don't have stairs leading up to the front door. Brendon fiddles with the key in the lock for a second before shooting a slightly sorrowful look at Patrick. Patrick knows exactly what's behind that door, he's not happy about it. Brendon clears his throat and pushes the door open. He flicks the light on and ushers Patrick and Joe in first.

"Welcome home!" Their friends yell out. Patrick knows that Joe has a happy look on his face, but Patrick can't be bothered to have one. Pete bounds to them and smiles at the couple. 

"We know you didn't want anything like this 'Trick, but we felt it was needed." Patrick can't help but smile lightly and chuckle.

"Well, thank you for that. It's very nice of you to through this welcoming party, even though I specifically told you not to." He says, casting a small glare to Pete and then looking over his friend's shoulder at Andy. Andy just shrugs and smiles.

"Wasn't my idea Patrick." Patrick sighs and looks around him. Dallon is there, as is Meagan. Patrick's glad that it was kept at a few people. He didn't want to deal with a lot of people right now. He just wanted to rest, do some interviews (because he knew those would happen), and recover. 

"Well," Dallon starts. "what's the verdict?" Patrick looks at Dallon and smiles lightly.

"Sit down. We'll tell you everything." Patrick watches as everyone takes their seats. He pushes himself to the couch. Joe grabs a chair from the kitchen and sits it next to Patrick. He plops down in his seat and grasps Patrick's hand lightly. "As you know, our cab was hit by a car. Our phones were destroyed in the collision and we were both too high on medication to even think about calling you. Eventually, Joe was able to get a hold of you. He told you all about what we knew at the time."

"Patrick and I weren't hurt as badly as we could have been." Joe says, jumping in when Patrick rubs at his eyes and stifles a yawn. "Um, Patrick though, his legs were hurt pretty bad. He can't use them."

"I'm paralyzed." There's a thick silence that washes over the living room as everyone takes in the news. "However, my doctor said that with physical therapy, I'll be able to walk again. Whether with help from a cane or something or just on my own, I won't know for a while." Pete sags with relief at the news. "We can tour. It just won't be for a while. Just until I'm good enough at doing the therapy without the therapist with me."

"We won't tour until you two are completely ready to. We don't want to rush you." Patrick nods at Andy's words, sending him a thankful smile.

"Although," Pete begins, and Patrick knows exactly what's coming. "they want us to do a few interviews. Just so people know what's going on." Joe sighs and rests his head against Patrick's shoulder.

"Can't we just, I don't know, tweet it or something?" Andy shakes his head. Patrick deflates and puts his head in his hands. "When's the first interview?"

"Tomorrow." Patrick sags even more. "We tried to get them to move the date, but they were adamant that we do it as soon as you two were cleared from the hospital." 

"We understand." Joe says. He has a hand resting on Patrick's neck and is rubbing it lightly.

"Well, we made food." Meagan says, breaking the silence. Patrick smiles and sits up. 

"Food sounds wonderful." Patrick breathes out. He maneuvers his chair to the kitchen, watching as everyone else gets up and wanders there as well. They get plates, forks, knives, cups, everything they need down from the cupboards and out of drawers. Patrick situates himself on one side of the table and Joe fixes himself right next to his husband.

Laughter and stories fill the air and Patrick watches on with happiness radiating from his body. He watches his friends clean up as he rests in his chair. He gazes at his legs, trying to get them to move. 

"Hey," Patrick looks up and smiles at Joe. "don't think too hard. You'll get to try when we get a call from the therapist." Patrick nods and presses a kiss to Joe's lips as Joe leans down. 

"I know. I'm just restless and impatient." Joe laughs and ruffles his hair. 

"That's you. Restless and impatient. The perfect man for me." 

"So, we're gonna leave before anything else um, happens." Dallon calls out from the doorway. Patrick laughs and waves as they all leave. Patrick then sighs and looks at the stairs. The stairs that lead up to their bedroom. 

"Um, I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Joe frowns and gives a light slap to the back of Patrick's head. 

"Nope. You're sleeping in our bed. I'm carrying you up those stairs just like I did on our wedding night. When we're feeling better, we can start putting things in the guest room down here and make it our bedroom." Patrick huffs out a small laugh and nods.

"Alright, whatever you say dear." Joe smiles and struggles slightly to get Patrick out of his chair. "You're going to have to work on your technique." Patrick says, clinging tightly to Joe's neck as they make their way upstairs. 

"I know." Joe says, laughing loudly on the way up. He tosses Patrick in the bed and gets to work on dressing Patrick in his pajamas. 

"If it's easier-"

"Stop." Joe says, leveling Patrick with a hard look. "I'm going to take care of you and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Patrick nods with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. 

"I don't deserve you." He says once the two are in bed. Joe plays with Patrick's hair and hums. 

"If anything, dearest, I don't deserve you." Patrick shuts his eyes and leans into Joe's touch.

"We are two men undeserving of each other. What a wonderful love story."


	3. 3

Patrick rested his head against Joe's shoulder. The interview was set far too early in the morning and Patrick and Joe were too tired to even think about what kind of questions they would be asked.

Joe held onto Patrick's hand lightly and played with the ring that sat on his finger. 

"It's gonna be fine, don't worry about it." Pete's voice comes from the front seat. Patrick nods against Joe's shoulder, opting to remain silent as he gathers his courage. Joe squeezes his hand and presses a kiss to his head. "I'm sure the questions won't be terrible." Pete says, trying to lift the couple's spirits.

It doesn't work.

Patrick drifts off to sleep during the drive. His mind is blissfully blank with no sudden images of trucks barreling towards the car. 

"Patrick?" Joe's soft and quiet voice breaks through Patrick's sluggish mind. Patrick hums and opens his eyes slowly. He rubs at them and sits up. "We're here. You ready to go?" Patrick nods, still a little out of it from the nap. Joe gets out of the car, followed by Pete and Andy. Patrick sits patiently, waiting for one of them to get his chair. His door opens and Joe is standing there with a small smile on his face. 

Joe helps him out of the car and into his chair. Patrick places his hands in his lap and keeps his eyes on the sidewalk as the group makes the short walk to the place the interview will happen. 

"You ready for this?" Andy asks as Pete informs the man sitting behind the front desk who they are. Patrick shrugs and looks up at Andy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Joe squeezes his shoulder and Patrick places his hand on Joe's, squeezing his husband's hand.

A petite woman walks towards the band. Her heels click on the floor, and it's the only sound in the otherwise silent room. A smile is plastered on her face and Patrick almost rolls her eyes at her false excitement.

"If you four will follow me, we can start!" Patrick grimaces at her cheerfulness. He wheels himself to the room and finds that the only seating there was a couch. Patrick blinked and sighed. He motions for Joe to lean down so he can talk to him.

"Will you help me transfer to the couch please?" He doesn't like to have to ask, but he would rather be on the couch with his friends than be stuck on the side in his chair. Joe nods and presses a soft kiss to Patrick's forehead before straightening up. Once there, the interviewer sets up her things while Joe helps Patrick sit on the couch. The arrangement went Andy, Patrick, Joe then Pete. Patrick knew there was a reason for the way they were seated, but he just didn't want to think about it for now. He just wanted the interview to be over and done with.

"So," She starts, "before we start, I'd like to talk about what I'm going to be asking, just to make sure everything I'm going to ask is alright with you four." Patrick blinks at her, the other's nod. "I'm obviously going to be asking about the album and the tour. But I'm also going to be asking about the accident that Joe and Patrick were in." Patrick sighs, but nods. "Is that alright with you?" She asks, the question obviously directed at Patrick. 

"Yes, that's fine." She smiles at him. Joe's hand squeezes his own, Patrick squeezes back. 

"Great, well if you're ready, we can begin." 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! You are all the best! Thanks for sticking with this little Joetrick fic!
> 
> also, this is a really short chapter, I'm so sorry haha

Patrick blinked at the screen that played their interview. When their interviewer asked him about his legs, saying that she was wondering if it would affect the future of the band, Patrick wasn't happy.

When she asked the others how much of a burden his injury would be; if they would get a new singer. Andy had ripped his mic off and stormed out. Patrick had scrunched up his face and Joe had picked him up right then and there, carting him off and away from the room. Pete had followed close behind with the chair, yelling back towards the lady that they wouldn't ever be back.

It was news, their interview. News channels were talking about it and Patrick knew it would be in magazines. They never gave the woman a straight answer, and Patrick knew that they would keep him, but there was always that underlying doubt. The thought that maybe they would get rid of him, even if he would be able to slightly walk at some point, hopefully.

"What's going on in that wonderful mind of yours?" Patrick shook himself at the sudden intrusion of Joe's voice in his thoughts. Patrick shrugged, keeping his stare at the tv.

"Just about the interview. If you would end up getting rid of me." Joe opened his mouth to answer, but Patrick shook his head, turning to face his husband. "I know, deep down inside, that you won't. But I always have that fear, you know?" Joe nods and pulls him into his side. Joe presses a kiss to the top of Patrick's head. 

"We'd never get rid of you. You're too special, too amazing." Patrick snuggled deep into Joe's side. After a few minutes of silence, Joe speaks up again. "Hey, we have the meeting with your physical therapist tomorrow." Patrick nods and squeezes Joe's hand. "It'll be alright."

"What if they won't be able to help me walk again? What if I'm stuck like this?"

"So what? You've still got your skills, your voice, your kind heart. Your legs? Well, playing guitar and singing in a chair won't' be too bad." Patrick hums and nods.

"Thank you." Joe looks down at his husband.

"For what?"

"Reassuring me."


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKIN SHORT UPDATE

Patrick jolts out of his thoughts as his phone starts blaring. The default ringtone echoes in his mind as he stares at the screen.

The number is one he's not familiar with and he's not always been a fan of answering the phone when he doesn't know who's calling. But, the singer also knows that he's supposed to expect a call from a therapist.

He breathes deep and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Patrick Stump? Or rather, Patrick Trohman?"_ The voice is soft and kind with a slight accent.

"This is him."

_"Patrick, I'm Dr. Emilia Schuttler. You were told that you would be receiving a call from me, yes?"_ Patrick jolts to a more attentive position, startling Joe at the same time. 

"Yes! Um, yes I was. Um, would it be alright if I put you on speaker? Just so my husband can hear as well?" Patrick asks, just to be sure.

_"It's perfectly fine."_ He can hear a small smile as he pushes the speaker button on his phone. _"Now, I'm calling to talk about setting up your first appointment. I was told of your special predicament."_ Touring, that's what that was. _"I have colleagues around the U.S. that can see you during your tour and you will also receive instructions on the physical therapy that you can use on the road as well. Though, we'll talk more about that during our appointment."_

The three go on to discuss which days and times will be best for them to meet up.

_"So, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday around 3 works best?"_ Patrick smiles widely at the phone, then at his husband.

"It works perfectly." The smile that Patrick knows is on Dr. Scuttlers face seems to grow in her next statement.

_"Perfect. I look forward to meeting the two of you. And, Mr. Stump? I have no doubt in my mind that you will walk again."_

**Author's Note:**

> wanna yell at me? talk? just say hey? find me on tumblr @ ineedtorundry


End file.
